HPMWE Timeline
Harry Potter, Mutant and Wizard Extraordinaire __TOC__ *Storm born in 1964. *Scott Summers, Jubilation Lee and Kurt Wagner are born in 1966. *Jean Grey in is born in 1967. *Late 1977: James Potter and Lily Evans consummate their love and unknowingly conceive a baby. They get married before the childs birth in 1978, and protect it from the stain of bastardy. *1978: **August 18th: Hadrian James Potter is born, with black hair, green eyes and as a Sorcerer. Harry was born with the ability to mimic the abilities of Mutants. Harry was distantly descended through the Grey family through his mother Lily. *1980, 31st July: Rosalie "Rose" Lily Potter is born at 11:57 PM. Peter Pettigrew is godfather. *Early 1981: Voldemort attempted to kill Charlus, Fleamont, and Harry Potter and lost several of his older Death Eaters and was rendered temporarily crippled and a eunuch by Charlus Potter's last stand. Voldemort would not regain his genitalia until 1994. Abraxas Malfoy lost a leg and his wand arm. Rosier was ripped apart. Mulciber was burned alive. Lestrange and Avery I blasted into mist. *1981, 31st October: Lord Voldemort attacks James and Lily Potter, but his Killing Curse rebounds off infant Rosalie Potter, causing the Dark Lord to lose physical form and Rose to gain a lightning-shaped scar. Harry tried fight Voldemort, but was subjected to the Cruciatus until he lashed out with accidental magic and fainted. Harry became an accidental Horcrux. **Peter Pettigrew was placed in Azkaban after a short trial where he confessed to all of his crimes and his motives; fear, jealousy, greed, and stupidity. **His magic was so thoroughly depleted that Dumbledore convinced them to leave Harry with the Dursley's. ***This was to spare Harry of mental anguish and to also gain Rosalie greater power and influence. Lord Fleamont Potter, Euphemia, Charlus and Dorea Potter use a blood sample to claim Harry's inheritances for him and then strip James of his noble status and access to House Potter's wealth and resources, and then preserve Houses Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, le Fay, and Potter. Harry had until he was age seventeen to claim his rightful inheritances and James Potter was disinherited as punishment for his blind obedience to Albus Dumbledore. This was sealed by family magic and used their remaining magic, life-force, and residual soul energy. The curse protecting Harry's inheritance was of such power that even Albus Dumbledore was wary of it, but Albus lost the Elder Wand in his only attempt to bypass or break the curse. **Harry's magic quickly recovered and increased by 2%. *Late 1981: Nathaniel Essex had his powers, skills, and knowledge mimicked during his research trip near Little Whinging, Surrey. **Mimicked James Jasper's and David Haller's abilities. **Harry began exercising his new abilities from Essex, though he didn't know the source of them, and he used his magic to extend his range further; this strengthens his magic and his mutant ability. *1982: Jean Grey joins Xavier's School, she gets a bad reputation from the other students due to her not having control of her powers. **Harry destroyed the Horcrux with his semi-latent and absorbed Reality Manipulation; Harry gains Tom's knowledge, skill, experience and ritual benefits. **Harry became a Mage due to intensely working his magic with his mutation. 1983 Summer *Apocalypse resurfaces. *Scott Summers begins to attend Xavier's school after his powers accidentally manifest during a confrontation with a high school bully. *Magneto is living a normal life in Poland with a wife and daughter hiding his identity. He is forced into using his powers and is exposed. His wife and daughter are accidentally killed by the Polish police. **Mystique saves Nightcrawler from a mutant fighting ring in Germany, she takes him to see Charles Xavier. *Apocalypse recruits Magneto, Storm, Archangel and Psylocke to be his horsemen of Apocalypse. They arrive at the X-Mansion which results in Charles getting captured, the death of Havok and Quicksilver having to save all the students as the school explodes. **Harry is abducted, though he could really escape at any time and En Sabah Nur and his Horsemen all knew that. Harry mocks, insults, and annoys Apocalypse, and flirts with Storm and Psylocke. *Jean Grey, Cyclops, Beast, Moira MacTaggart, Mystique, Quicksilver and Nightcrawler are captured by William Stryker. As they escape Jean frees Wolverine from a box where he was being experimented on and cuts down everyone in his path to escape, before he leaves, Jean restores a piece of his memory. *After escaping the group battles and defeats Apocalypse and his four horsemen in Egypt. **Harry battled Apocalypse and stripped him of all of his power. **The X-Men are officially formed with Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Quicksilver, Nightcrawler, Beast and Mystique as their field leader. **Harry told Charles Xavier and Jean Grey of the Phoenix Force, but was forced to go against Xavier to protect Jean. Jean began learning from Harry about her abilities. Time elapsed *Harry claimed his Lordships and took control of his future. **Harry destroyed the horcrux in Marvolo Gaunt's ring. The goblins destroyed the one in Helga Hufflepuffs Cup. *Harry began living in Peverell Castle and began brutally training his new powers to their peak, such as Super Speed and Weather Manipulation. **Harry acquired all three Deathly Hallows, gaining a major power boost, eventual immortality, and he no longer required a focus for magic. *Harry left Oxford with 5 PhD's and the equivalent of several others. Genetics, Engineering, Mathematics, Physics, and Medicine. *Harry plotted with Magneto to breed Homo Sapiens out through sperm donors and they plotted to activate dormant X-Genes with their powers. **They began a secret proxy war with Homo Sapiens fighting anti-mutant bigots for them. **Idea to introduce Gene therapy to unlock mutations for money. *Harry built his own version of Cerebro that locates mutants, vampires, werewolves, and magical humans. *Harry traveled and mimicked the abilities of Daken, Gabriel Shepherd, Absolon Mercator, Caliban, Gellert Grindelwald, Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, and absorbed Grindelwalds magical power and killed him and fifty ICW Aurors, while making it seem like Grindelwald escaped. *Harry became a T-3 and-a-half Archmage. 1987 *Lily Potter is appointed the Muggle Studies teacher. 1989-1990 School-year *Harry met with his former mother and Professor McGonagall to discuss him attending Hogwarts and exposed the fact that Dumbledore had abused his power as Supreme Mugwump to make Hogwarts look good. **Harry exposed Dumbledore's corruption and Lily Potter's ancestry while Dumbledore was away. *Hadrian Potter is sorted into Ravenclaw and befriends Adrian Pucey, Cedric Diggory, Gemma Farley, Terence Higgs, Nymphadora Tonks, and Roger Davies. Harry developed a reputation for isolating himself and focusing on studying. **Made enemies of Barnaby Lee, Merula Snyde, Ismelda Murk, **Destroyed the soul fragment in Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. **Harry acquired the Marauder's Map. **Harry mastered all magic up to a NEWT-level in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, HOM, Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry took his OWLs and NEWTs in History of Magic and would be self-studying for a Mastery in it. Harry was also secretly quite skilled in the Dark Arts. **Harry took all exams up to seventh year and his NEWTs. 1990-1991 school-year *Harry left Hogwarts at age twelve with Masteries in Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Herbology, and Transfiguration. **Harry became known as the greatest student to have ever attended Hogwarts; surpassing Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. Plot ideas *Harry discreetly wipe out Dumbles supporters and eventually confront and defeat "Grindelwald" himself. **Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Alastor Moody, Mundungus Fletcher, Severus Snape, Weasley family, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Fawkes (maybe take Phoenix Force power from), **Kill Dolores Umbridge, Argus Filch, Peter Pettigrew, Notes *Harry has all three Deathly Hallows; the Cloak, Wand, and Stone. *Owns Marauders Map. *Harry knew of several mutants from Psylocke's mind. *Telepathy superior to Legilimency and Occlumency is a great aid to Psi-Shields. *HP Phoenixes have a fraction of the Phoenix Force? Mimic Vulcan/Gabriel Summers abilities: http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Gabriel_Summers_(Earth-616) Titles *Heir le Fay *Lord Gryffindor *Lord Slytherin *Lord Peverell *Lord Potter Assets House le Fay Heir vault Assets: *502,829,641 Galleons *104,441,023 Sickles *1,509,963 Knuts. *Le Fay Grimoire with a note from Morgan le Fay that implies she would train those heirs deemed worthy. House Gryffindor Assets: *40,074,951 Galleons *51,137,476 Sickles *10,025,114 Knuts. *Gryffindor Castle - Unplottable, near Godrics Hollow Godric's Hollow. *50% Ownership of Hogwarts. 100% makes him the owner of Hogwarts. *One seat on the Board of Governors. With majority ownership you can disband or appoint people to the board. All rights of a Headmaster. *The Sword of Godric Gryffindor House Slytherin Assets: *30,013,562 Galleons *12,972,092 Sickles *3,134,853 Knuts *Priceless books on parselmagic, alchemy (including making gold), Dark and obscure Arts; blood magic, soul magic, necromancy, warding, rituals, shape-shifting, illusions, teleportation, time travel, *Slytherin Castle. *50% ownership of Hogwarts. *billions in gold, silver, gems and other treasures. + billions from Lestrange Vault. House Peverell Assets: *539,073,903 Galleons *247,148,698 Sickles *56,907,369 Knuts *The Elder Wand *Invisibility Cloak *Resurrection Stone *Multiple shops in Godrics Hollow. *A four bedroom, two bathroom home. Unplottable. **Note: Ally of Goblin Nation, does not pay taxes. Peverell's and Potters shared the habit of investing in the muggle world. House Potter Assets: *True Vault: **1,169,549,068 Galleons **897,964,430 Sickles **400,974,789 Knuts *Secondary Vault: (687) **193,096 Galleons **400 Sickles **1000 Knuts ***House Potter doesn't pay taxes due to being an ally of the Goblin Nation. *Multiple muggle bank accounts; 12Bil, 30Bil Pounds, 27Bil USD. *Several billion in gold, silver, gems, treasures; some stolen or illegally recovered. *Potter Cottage -Destroyed *Potter Castle (magical) *Potter Castle (mundane) *Hereditary seat in the London Branch's Hellfire Club. *Roxxon Oil Corporation/subsidiaries (20%): Isodyne Energy, Asano Robotics, Staticorp, *Kilgore Arms -- 40% acquisition. Crippled the Enduque's and several slavers, and took a lot of their holdings. Several Billion (30+) in blood money. Several billion (45+) in stolen assets from terrorist/criminal organizations. Trillions (9) stolen from countless criminal organizations. Large amounts of shares in *Stark Enterprises (29%) *Frost International (35%) *Rand Enterprises (35%) *Hammer Industries (45%) *Shaw Industries (30%) *Worthington Industries (35%) *Donald Pierce (fled imprisonment and lost holdings) multi billionaire; mining, finance, tech, and trade. **CEO and principal shareholder of Pierce-Consolidated Mining, and operates out of a mining and laboratory complex in Cameron, Kentucky. **Take over his assets and arrange for his death. *Islands where creatures are wisely raised for potions, rituals, wandlore ingredients. Emphasis on maximum results, but not at the cost of endangered species. RESEARCH Farms, for potions ingredients. *Dragon Sanctuaries x2, dragons routinely donate blood. (Drag Blood is 12gals each). 3WKS *Occamy preserves, which produce large amounts of egg shells to be melted down. *Island with Re'em on it, compelled to donate safe amounts of blood every three weeks. *Farms 4 Roses (oil & thorns farmed 8 and 3 Gals EA), Valerian Sprigs (1Gal), Lavender (1Gal), Peppermint (3Gals), Shrivelfig farm in Ethiopia (3Gals), Knotgrass (5Gals), *Jobberknoll sanctuary: feathers 5 Gals each. *Illegal Acromantula Farm, established by HPs grandfather. 60% Daily Prophet 100% Obscurus Books 100% Little Red Books 100% Whizz Hard Books 85% Flourish and Blotts (Partly through Houses Potter, Peverell, Flourish & Blotts Publishers 100% ML Press 70% Leaky Cauldron 25% Gambol and Japes 35% Zonko's Joke Shop 95% Witch Weekly 100% Spella Weekly 70% Witch Holiday? Magazine 49% Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (eventually) 90% Holyhead Harpies 85% Caerphilly Catapults 95% Appleby Arrows 90% Puddlemere United 95% Ballycastle Bats 100 Montrose Magpies 100% GalloLoans (Fleamont founded and funded it; Crabbes, Goyles, and Weasley's indebted.) 100% Luca Books 40% Nimbus Racing Broom Company 35% Cleansweep Broom Company 25% Comet Trading Company 50% Firebolt Broom Company (Chief investor) Spy Network: Uses Portraits, ghosts, house-elves, ambitious people as informants, and Hogwarts itself for his information gathering. Humans rendered unnecessary for Hogwarts spying. Ring of King Solomon; Can command demons and Jinn, the winds, birds and beasts, earth and water. Marid can grant wishes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seal_of_Solomon http://www.professorsolomon.com/ringofsolomon.html Category:Timelines